And then came Edward Scissorhands
by Mrs.Seaweedbrain1115
Summary: The movie Edward Scissorhands is told from Kim's point of view: My life was normal until this unique man named Edward Scissorhands came into it. I saw innocence in him, and thats what made me love him.
1. MURDERER!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Edward Scissorhands or anything related to it. All of these brilliant ideas, characters, and the amazing/heartbreaking/heartwarming story belongs to Tim Burton.**

I was about to sleep, and then I notice that Denny's car has stopped in front of my house. I'm finally home. It was raining the last night, but thank God we were safe in the mountains. Denny comes out of the car and says, "Okay guys, shh. We're home.". As I get out of the car, I look around, and the whole place is full of puddles and mud. The roads and plants are completely wet. The first thing I could say was "I can't believe it. Everything's still sopping." I hear my friends talking to each other and suddenly I find my boyfriend, Jim beside me.

He says "If my parents set up the alarm again, I'm screwed. I'll sleep in the yard… again."

"I told you to call to say we're coming back early." I say.

Denny butts in and says "Did you?" and Suzanne says "He'd rather complain."

I can see that Jim is pissed off so he says "How else could I be the center of attention? You didn't call your parents."

I reply to him saying, "They don't run their house like a police station. Bye, thanks for driving, Denny. See you later." Well, it is true. Jim's house was like a mini police station.

Jim says "See you later, bye." Then he gives me a kiss, and I find his arm around me again.

"Don't forget your arm." I say, and I go inside my house.

As I go inside the house, I make sure that I do it quietly, so I wouldn't disturb my family. Its pretty strange, I feel like there's a different atmosphere in this house. Something or someone else might be here.

I go inside my room, and turn on the lamp. I seriously feel like someone else is in here, but... that's impossible. I remove my jacket, over shirt, and socks, and I look at the mirror to have a face check.

Is something wrong with me? Am I just tired? Or is there really something in here? I check my whole room through my mirror and I see these sharp blades that look like scissors – or an axe. None of my family members would put that in here. Is that really messy hair? And a pale face…. Oh no...

I scream my head off because there's some THING in my bed! I knew it! Someone else was there! I'm in the state of panic right now, all I want to do is to run out of the room to get to my mom. I rush outside with my legs trembling because I've never seen something like that! WHO WOULD WANT TO FIND SOME WEIRD LOOKING PERSON ON YOUR BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?

I find Dad. "Bill! There's somebody in my room! Go! Look! A MURDERER WITH AN AXE! He did try to kill me!" I even hear the water from my water bed squirting out!

I scream at the top of my lungs, but now I realize that I woke up my dad, Kevin, and mom. My mom tries her best to make me calm down, and now I'm kind of calming down but then... THAT PERSON CAME OUT OF MY ROOM! Why isn't he running away? He knows he's caught! I still scream at the top of my lungs but my family isn't doing anything about it! Why? I can even see dad bringing him downstairs calmly. I don't understand it! Mom takes me inside the room to calm me down, but I'm still in the state of shock and panic, so its hard to stop screaming. That's all my brain is commanding me to do, to scream! I'm so shocked and terrified, that I end up crying! Mom tries to tell me that the guy's name was Edward, and he's come to live with us. Is she kidding me?

She takes me to my room, and now I'm here. I get dressed up. With my legs still trembling with fright and curiosity, I think to myself: Who was Edward? How did mom get the courage to go to that mansion? Will it be hard to live with Edward?

Mom and I go to Kevin's room and she says "Now, you sleep in Kevin's room tonight. Tomorrow we'll fix your room right. "  
I'm still shocked and irritated. I reply "Mom, why did you have to bring him here?"

As we talk, we start fixing the bed, removing all the mess on it.

"Oh, honey, I couldn't have just left him there. You would've done the same thing too."

"Why does he have to stay here?"

"Oh my goodness Kim. I'm surprised at you. He can't help the way he is. Have a little sympathy!"

I notice that I might've disappointed mom, so I make my answers calm.

"I do have a little sympathy." So, maybe I was sarcastic about having sympathy for him, but what if it'll come? Maybe I just have to adjust?

"Then late you we can say hello, come downstairs, and shake his hand."

What? "Shake his hand?"

"Well, not literally. Goodness, you scared him half to death."

Me? Wasn't I the one scared to death? I protest against this.

"I scared him to death?"

We finish fixing my bed and we go out of the room before Kevin wakes up again.

Mom takes me downstairs, and I see dad and "Edward" drinking together. I see his scissorhands, and I get filled with fright again. Mom says "Hi, Bill." Then she looks at Edward and says, "I just wanted you two to have a proper introduction. Edward, this is our daughter, Kim. Kim, this is Edward, who is going to live with us." He was facing down, not looking at me.

I gathered the courage to talk and all I end up saying is "Hi."

He lifts his head, and in his mouth is a…. straw? He looks like he drank something terribly disgusting. Oh, what did dad make him drink? Isn't he going to say something? He does something with his mouth as if he's shivering and he falls down near my feet. What happened to him?

I go upstairs, lie down on the extra bed of Kevin, and stare at the ceiling. I don't know whether I approve of Edward living here. Well, since, I'm a bit calmed down now, I do have sympathy… maybe. Honestly, even with my reaction to Edward, I saw something different about him. Maybe I will find out in the next day – that's if, I'm not frightened, if mom is really telling the truth about him being all nice and sweet.


	2. Oh, Edward

**As you notice, everything in this fanfic is derived from every scene that Kim has lines/appears in, so I apologize if you find it messy.**

I've quiet adjusted to Edward, but the fingers still scare me.

Jim, my other friend, and I are walking down the street, looking at all the changes Edward has made in this town. You wouldn't see a single giant bush that isn't shaped up. "I think they look weird. They give me the creeps." And my friend agrees with me and says "You should see the clown in front of Mrs. Peter's yard." We look around, observing the newly designed bushes which makes our town look like a crazy museum of designed plants, and all of a sudden I hear someone say "Kim!" and it sounded like he was desperate for attention. I look at where the voice was coming from, and… it's Edward. "Oh no." , I said.

My friend says in shock "Is that him?" and in a teasingly way Jim says, "He's calling you, Kim." I get annoyed and I tell him to stop it. Edward looks at me his blank face. Then our neighbor, Margie, tells him "Edward! You forgot your cookies." He looks at Margie, but then looks back at me longing for an answer, longing for me to come to him. It seemed like those cookies didn't matter to him at all because I was there.

All of a sudden, Jim lifts me with his annoying ways pretending to go to Edward, and he shouts "Don't worry, Eddie. She's waiting for you!" I try to do something to make him stop it, but finally he puts me down and my friend says "Lets go!" I start walking, feeling awkward that Edward called me, and I feel him staring at me as I walk away.

_Dinner time…._

Tonight, we're having dinner with my Suzanne, Jim, my family…. And Edward. He's the one slicing food for us tonight. Mom says that Edward told her that he had lunch with Jackie today. Looks like someone's getting along with these people. I listen to Jim brag about his house (which I'm used to already), and at the same time I watch the way that Edward cuts the food, and I also eat. Edward offers the sliced steak to my friend, but she doesn't accept it because she thinks its "unsanitary" and Edward puts the piece of steak towards me, I accept it, but instead it lands on my lap… how clumsy can he get. I hear a laugh, and all I just want to do is to get rid of Edward.

_A few days later…._

Recently I've been seeing all the women in town with… unusual hairstyles. I even see dogs with also unusual grooms! Is this a new discovery of what Edward's "hands" could do?

I arrive at home, from school, and I say "I'm home!" I couldn't find mom, but I knew she'd be in her room and I went there, but I found mom on the phone and Edward sitting there beside her with his hair clipped up so it wouldn't go to his face. I think they were going to have those scar sessions again. I take a look again at mom and… what did she do with her hair? She also has that unusual hairstyle. I say "Hi!... What did you do with your hair?"

"Edward cut it, isn't it wild?"

Edward shapes bushes and trees, slices food, and now he cuts… hair? Actually if you come to think of it, Edward did add light and smiles to our town. It was all so quite before, no one really minded us, but now people are being more friendly to us… especially Edward. I think I've realized that he's been so nice to me, I didn't even notice. I have to make up for that. I'll start to try being nicer to him, and maybe we'll be friends in no time.

_The next day… _

Jim, my friends, and I just went out and now we're in the house. Jim and I walk towards the house, we try to open the door and… oh no. Its locked. I don't have the key.

"You got it?" says Jim.

"No… I can't believe this." I scan through my bag and I see Edward arriving from somewhere. Maybe he has the key. I ask Edward if he has the key and he says "No." Oh my, what're we going to do? I open my bag again and say "I could've sworn I placed it somewhere here." And Jim says " Well, we're stranded."

Surprisingly, Edward uses one of his fingers to unlock it, and after unlocking it, he looks at me and I say "Wow! Thanks." And I head towards my room with Jim following me.

_The next day…_

Well, Edward is getting local fame. He's been really helpful and kind. I'm starting to care for him, unlike before. So right now, Edward is on TV with mom and I'm watching with Jim and Kevin. He's finally wearing something that fits him. He has a poodle with well-groomed fur beside him (I suppose he was responsible for the way the fur was cut). I'm starting to realize that actually, the bushes that he shaped are amazing. I quite regret saying that they give me the creeps.

Its clear that the audience was pleased with his presence. Now it's the question and answer part of his guesting on this show.

"What's the best part of your new life here in town?" then he answers "The friends I've made." The interviewer asks for more questions, and the other question is "Have you ever thought of having corrective surgery or prosthetics? I know a doctor friend who could help you." And he says "I'd like to meet him." Another question is "But if you had hands you'd be like everyone else." His hands are what makes him unique, that's true. He replies "Yes, I know." He's not the kind of person who would talk a lot, I noticed that. And another one "Then no one would think you're special, like you wouldn't be on TV or anything." Edward keeps quite and my mom says "No matter what, Edward will always be special." And she gives Edward a re-assuring look.

Someone gives him a suggestion on starting a salon, and now comes a question I hoped they wouldn't ask. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Because of this question, Jim starts messing around again and says "Sure, he does. Right, kim?" and Kevin imitates him and they both stop laughing. I become stern and say "Now you got him started." Then Jim and Kevin have a short argument.

"How about it? Is there some special lady in your life?" then Edward stares in to the camera with his subtle and unexplainable eyes, as if he was really staring at me. My heart is beating so fast. Those jet black, longing, lonely, loving, and purely innocent eyes. I was dying to know what he was going to say. He was approaching the microphone and… all of a sudden it exploded because of his fingers. Oh no! I feel bad for him! Now Kevin & Jim are laughing at Edward. That is so mean.

"Why are you laughing? He got hurt!" is what I said, and Jim replies saying "It was just a little shock!" Just a little shock? He fell backwards! I wonder how Edward is right now. I hope he's okay. That question will always be in my mind, and forever I will be wondering if he was going to say that the "special lady in his life" was me, if its not too bold to think he was.


	3. Not fair for him

We're eating at this place for dinner, and now I'm wondering where Edward is. Mom told me that Joyce showed him the place where he could have his own salon. That's pretty cool.

Oh, Edward's here now. I move a bit because he'd need more space to sit beside me. He told us about the salon and when she showed the backroom of the salon… where she removed all of her clothes. Awkward much, but I think Edward didn't really know what she was trying to do because he didn't know about life outside of life, so that's pretty understandable.

_The next day…_

Great, now Jim is talking me into convincing Edward to join him into stealing in HIS OWN house, and he's telling me to do it too!

"Why can't you just do it?" I ask him.

"Because my father keeps the damn room locked, and we need Edward to get us in!"

"Why can't you steal the key when he's like, sleeping or something?"

"Look, you don't understand. Everything he hand cuffs or ties will do anything for you."

"What do you mean? That's not true."

"Oh, no. Why don't you ask him?"

"That's not fair."

"There's got to be."

"Look, I've racked my own brain. Don't you want us to have our own van?"

He gives me a hug that I've appreciated less nowadays and I just say yes.

_The night of the robbery attempt….._

I'm afraid and nervous especially for Edward. I bet he doesn't even know what we're doing or what he has to do or who's house it is. Jim can get very bossy sometimes that he doesn't stop pushing people down until he gets to where he wants to go to.

Edward picks the lock and it opens. My palms are sweaty and my hands are shaking. I never wanted to do this… We then run quietly going to the room where Jim wanted to get it, and Edward was the first one to go inside the highly secured room. All of a sudden the door closed by itself and sirens came on! Edward! He'll be taking the blame when he's totally innocent! Jim said that the wires were wired separately, which locked Edward inside. I can't leave him!

"No, Jim. We can't just leave him here!" I say, as I try to convince Jim to help him get out. Jim wouldn't care! I try to give all my strength to help Edward but Jim is too strong.

We drove away immediately, and I could hear the REAL police sirens.

I shout "Denny, turn around!" and Jim says the opposite thing.

I try to convince Jim to go back by saying "Jim, it's your house. They can't arrest you for setting off your own alarm! We'll just tell them that we were breaking in."

"No, I'm not going back there."

"We have to go back!"

"NO, because my father will prosecute!"

"His own son?"

"Especially his own son! If Edward tells, I'll kill him."

I ignore Jim because all that's in my mind right now is Edward, I want to keep him safe.

"Denny turn around!"

Jim says no again! What's wrong with him?

I repeat what I say, but they just ignore me. Oh no. Edward is in danger because of me; I chose to agree to Jim's plan. I thought nothing would go wrong, I knew this might've brought us in to trouble, but instead of "us", its only him. Its only Edward who's in trouble now, when he's really innocent.

_After the stealing attempt…._

Mom and Dad went to visit Edward, and now I feel really terrible because everyone thinks that Edward was on his own to steal from Jim's house. Its been one day since the event happened, but it feels like so many days. It's different not having Edward around. Honestly, it's just sad to have no presence of Edward in our house. He lit up our house. I think I'll just walk around the village, and try to remove all the worries from my head.

I get back to the house, and surprisingly, Edward is there, standing in front of our pictures, and I think that all the pictures seemed picturesque to him… Anyway, this was all I wanted for the past hours, to see him safe and unharmed. I walk to him immediately and say, "You're here. They didn't hurt you, did they?" then he nods quietly. "Were you scared?" he stayed quiet. I could tell that he was scared. "I tried to make Jim go back, but you can't make Jim do anything. .." he's still quiet. It was dead silent. "Thank you for not telling them about me." I said.

And finally he says "You're welcome."

I need to talk to him about this, gather the courage to get things straight.

I say "It must have been awful when they told you whose house it was."

"I knew it was Jim's house."

He knew? But… why'd he do it if he knew it could've brought him in to trouble?

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Well, then why did you do it?"

"Because…. You asked me to."

_Because… you asked me to. _

Those words stung me. They will always echo in my mind. Edward, Edward did it for me. I was speechless. I never knew that he'd love me so much. I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

All of a sudden Jim ruins the moment by calling me from outside. Immediately I run outside to confront Jim, and I can feel Edward watching every step I take from him to Jim.

Jim opens his arms, I reject his hug, and I say "Don't." All I feel is anger towards Jim.

"What's the matter with you? When are you going to stop? I did what I could. My old man thinks he's retarded, otherwise he'd still be in jail. What more do you want from me?"

"You could tell the truth!"

"So could you! You were there too."

"It wasn't my idea. You know I didn't want to do it."

"But you did do it. I don't even understand why you care about it anyway."

I care about what happened because of Edward. My heart broke because, I don't know. I guess Edward loves me so much, but he doesn't get the same amount of love from me. During that interview, I guess Edward really was going to say my name.


End file.
